minecraft_uhcfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaismartypants
Kaismartypants, owner of The Melon Blooded and Over The Top Recorded Round UHCS and Creator of Minecraft UHC Wiki, is a male Youtuber who revolves around UHC content. He played his first UHC Game on May 28th, 2014 and has since been playing UHC. PVP Combat Style/Popularity Kaismartypants is a mostly melee-focused player, with some long-ranged skill and no short-range skill. However he is bad at strafing and rods. Ultra Hardcore Seasons Kaismartypants has played in many different recorded and private rounds including The Melon Blooded, Lightningbolt, Spark, Pulse, etc. JHammy's UHC Season 1 In this season, it was an FFA which was on the snapshot 14w29b. He had a okay start, but since the 1.8 snapshot of Minecraft was buggy, Kais managed to use the ghost blocks glitch to his advantage. He found a stronghold which he didn't go into, and two dungeons which he did go into, and which he conquered. He ran away from theb order that was coming his way. Since he didn't have full iron yet, he found another cave, when he mined to find diamnds, lag caused him to mine the wrong block and find diamonds. 8 Diamonds. With this Kaismartypants went up to the surface to find sugar cane and leather. He forgot lapis so he was un-enchanted. He ran into demonman6301, and did 2.5 hearts of damage to him before ultimately dying to him in UHC. The Melon Blooded UHC Season 1 Kaismartypants hosted his own UHC with the help of the owner of the Freedomcaft UHC server they were playing on, Theneeklover88. Since he was the owner of The Melon Blooded, he was a contestent of UHC along with 8 others. This season was an FFA, on 1.7.9/10, Nether was on, last man standing wins it all. Kaismartypants spawned in a Savannah, 50 blocks away from Tellyking51, who was also in JHammy's UHC Season 1. In the caves he managed to find 33 Golden Ingots, and 10 Diamonds, before leaving the caves because of a lack of food. He got enchanted with a diamond sword and pick, before realizing he may want to go to 0,0 to fight. When he went to 0,0 there was nobody currently there, so he camped until CreativeVillager came. They had an amazing fight, but Kaismartypants killed CreativeVillager in two hits. With the newly aquired head, made a Golden Head , which healed him to 6.5 hearts. The final fight was against him and thedarkknight151, a mod on the Ninjacraft server. They fought hard, but Kaismartypants killed him with half a heart remaining, and won The Melon Blooded UHC Season 1. The Melon Blooded UHC Season 2 Because of the sucess of Season 1, Kaismartypants decided to make a second season. This season was a Random Teams of 2, Infinite Enchanter, Ender Dragon Rush Season. He was one of the 16 players in the season. The randomizer paired him up with Sinuarjack, who is a very good PVP player. The Team spawned in a savannah Kaismarty pants and Sinuarjack managed to find 13 diamonds combined. They were also they first to find diamonds in this season. When they went to the nether to get blaze rods they ran into CreativeVillager. The only reasonable thing to do was to fight. CreativeVillager charged at Kais, hoping for revenge. He got one hit on Kais, then Sinuarjack hit Creative a couple times, and Kais knocked him off. Creaive was at 4 hearts. He shot Kai once, and his game froze for a couple seconds allowing Sinuarjak to kill Creative. They escaped the nether because off ghasts, only to be teleported the CreativeVillager and cody1053's portal. They managed to escape, then got diamond helmets, renamed their weapons and headed of to the nether yet again. They found a nether fortress, and some nether wart. They found blazes but both of them got shot and they bailed for the portal. Kais got shot by an ghast, then walked backward into fire and died. The Melon Blooded UHC Season 3 Because of the sucess of Season 2, Kais hosted a third season. This Season Was Chosen Teams of 3, with nether on. Originally, BenEvan20406, who was a contestent in TMB Season 2, was supposed to be on Kai's team but didn't come on time. So his team Monstrus Melonz was himself, GojiraFan25 Fishbutt307, and AtomicAdam, a contestent from TMB Season 1, who replaced BenEvan20406. The team spawned in a forest hills biome. Kais was the first to find diamonds, and the second to last to take damage. The whole team combined found 14 diamonds, and 10 gold. They went up the surface to find sugar cane and cows, which they did find. By the time they got enchanted Fishbutt had to go so he killed himself. Kai and Adam went to 0,0 and they got seperated. AtomicAdam killed cody1053. They built a base a bit more than a hundred away from 0,0. Kais spotted mattis2cool and shot him. The team rushed them w/ potions and they both died to xTranslucentx's bow. Kills to Deaths Two kills to three deaths 40% Kills, 60% Deaths. Social Media Kaismartypants on Youtube- http://www.youtube.com/user/kaismartypants